This invention generally relates to latching systems for seat assemblies engageable with a seat striker. More specifically, this invention relates to latching systems to reduce squeak and rattle.
To allow for an increase in the cargo room, many manufacturers provide removable seat assemblies for their sport utility vehicles and mini-van vehicles. These removable seat assemblies typically attach to the vehicle floor through a front connection and a rear connection. To ensure that the removable seat assemblies securely fasten to the vehicle floor without causing squeaks and rattles during vehicle travel, the manufacturers insist on very tight placement tolerances of the front connection relative to the rear connection. These very tight placement tolerances add cost to the vehicle, which is often passed down to the final customer.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a latching system which overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the conventional techniques in the art. The invention also provides for a latching system that reduces squeak and rattle. The invention also provides for a latching system that accommodates a greater range of placement tolerances of the front connection relative to the rear connection, thereby reducing cost.
Briefly, the invention includes a latch plate coupled to the seat assembly, and a striker support coupled to the latch plate. The striker support is engageable with a top surface of the seat striker to reduce squeak and rattle. Further, the striker support is adjustable relative to the latch plate to accommodate a predetermined range of placement tolerances of the seat striker relative to the latching system.